


Tides Of Change

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings, Suicide Attempt, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Seeing how folks ship Archie/Matt and I'm writing rarepairings, here's a bit of one.-Matt's love for his bro Archie was once unwavering! Steadfast! Unsinkable!Archie saved his LIFE!Until an unlikely meeting in a cave to find a special Pok'emon rumored to Maga evolve!Then, did the tides start to change
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Aogiri | Archie/Ushio | Matt, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt
Kudos: 7





	Tides Of Change

Before Team Aqua, Matt Ushio had been a happy go lucky youth living his life with his grandmother.

She'd taught him to love, to respect, to listen!

He loved her more than the very air his lungs gave him and the blood in his veins that sustained him!

But alas, Elders meet their end-Some sooner than others, and sometimes to those who don't seem to deserve it in the slightest. Who should live forever and more!

This happened to Matt Ushio-

He was about that age he needed no one to care for him yet he stayed for HER!

He loved her and respected her and listened to her!

So upon his loss of his purpose, his happiness, his family, he lost himself and without anyone around him to guide him, or so he thought, he walked as if in a trance.

His body hollow, no laughter, no happiness, no light.

He walked to the pier of Slateport City and kept going.

Passerbys watched the youth walk and one such man followed, unable to get to him with words as he tried to break his trance of mourning and instead, just followed. He had a bad feeling but HOPED he was wrong-But followed to be certain-

His hope was doused as the youth just walked off the edge of the pier and instead of bothering to surface, forced himself to sink. The man watched in cold horror as the youth went the distance and even wedged himself into a spot he couldn't float upwards and gave himself up for dead, bubbles escaping ever faster from his mouth as he watched this unfold!

Without a second thought, the man dove into the water, head first, a Pok'emon by his side and swiftly sought the youth who stared blankly at the sea floor below, releasing all the air from his lungs, quickening his death until he drowned.

Without a moment to waste, the man and Pok'emon both moved as one and shoved the youth from his spot and shot him to the surface in a record flash of seconds, the shock of fresh air breaking the youth from his mourning trance-like state.

In the next second came his reason for this next chance of life, the man and his Pok'emon surfacing before him without even a gasp.

"ARCHIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SCARING ME LIKE THAT?" A women howled from beside them upon the pier and Matt looked to find a woman about the same age as the man before him.

So, his savior was named… Archie!?

"Ahhh, come on Shelly, he was going to die! What was I ganna do, wait for you to get to me to say, 'hey sis, ganna go save this kid, be right back!'?"

Matt flounders in the water a bit until Archies Pok'emon helps keep him afloat, Shelly berates her brother once more as she sees he can't swim, "Well you're doing a great job there dunderhead! He can't swim!" And to make a point, she pointed and Archie looked as Matt clung to the Pok'emon like a lifeboat.

"Oi! Sorry, bro! Let's get you back to land where you'll be safe and we can talk better, Hu?"

And with a guiding hand upon his Pok'emon, Carvana as it was called, Matt just stared at the sunlit figure that was Archie as he ignored the cheers of those upon the pier for his heroics and instead turned his head and smiled a warm smile and asked, "What's your name by the way?"

And that's the day Matt found himself indebted to his best bro, leader, and savoir, Archie as he whispered softly the first words he had since his grandmother's passing and his life lost its purpose, "It's… It's… Uh, Matt- Matt Ushio, Sir!"

"Pfff, no Sir! It's Archie! Nice to meet you Matt, now, before Shelly comes and beats me for scaring her, say hi to my friend here~" And thus he met Carvana!

-

From that moment on, Matt never left Archie's side!

Nor Shelly's, but it was apparent it was Archie he was most definitely 'after'.

Always happy to agree with anything ANYTHING he said or plans he made. Doing anything ANYTHING he asked to be done, nothing ever bad, just 'can you grab me this book,' or, 'can I have a cup of coffee, please?' 

He was always there! Beaming all the while, eyes the brightest ocean blue, the liveliest they'd ever been!

He learned to swim even to impress Archie! Worked out ten fold so instead of needing help next time, HE could be the one helping!

And Archie always took notice and was always grateful, always admired his bros dedication, and praised him for always being on top of things!

However, these feelings he felt for Archie seemed one sided.

He knew why, and his name was Maxie.

By the time he was saved, Archie was already thinking about forming Team Aqua. A full water based Team for the betterment of Water Pok'emon. Turning the world to that of which it once was.

He'd had a good friend before named Maxie, they'd even been on the same Team before! But a falling out, a miscommunication of ideas and his other half was forming a Team called Team Magma, a Land based Team for the betterment of Ground Pok'emon and humans-More land, more opportunities.

Sure Archie made HIM second tier Admin once Team Aqua was formed, sure he even had his own space in the base and access to all the inner workings of the plans about awakening Primal Kyogre, however, somewhere, deep down, despite his boisterous happiness outside for the Team to see, his go lucky happiness to infect the whole base, he felt-That hollowness inside.

It never HAD gone away even when Archie saved him-No matter how hard he TRIED to get the man's attention upon him in that direction. No amount of loyalty, mix cassette tapes dedicated to him, affectionate terms used to describe Archie alone.

Archie never returned that affection back and that hollowness never went away!

However, Matt had a bit more to live for then just his grandmother now.

For even IF Archie didn't show the same feelings back, he WAS his leader, his bro, his savior!

Shelly was now his big sister! Who loved him and he loved her~

And the Grunts!

All those little pups needed him! He needed them too but not as much as they needed him now!

It was HIS turn to teach them to love, to respect, to listen!

And despite the fact that hollowness remained, he was up to the task now~

-

When a mission was devised to seek out a Pok'emon rumored to Maga evolve, Matt happily offered his services to be the one to find it.

He LOVED seeing new places, places a beauty he might have never gotten to see if not for Archie~

So in a way, it was a way of thanks to his bro and a gift to himself to see that there was so much more outside to be had~

So, off he went to the mystery island and into the cave to find such a rare and unknown Pok'emon. One that might help in his bros quest to awaken Primal Kyogre at last!

He'd never admit it to his Team back at Aqua but sometimes, being inside caves or in forests, he lost himself in a good way.

Trees blowing gently in the breeze sounded like the waves of the ocean~ And in caves, rivlets had cut through the very stone, clear, cool, beautiful~

"Ayha!?"

Matt hadn't heard THAT water noise before!

He looked over his large shoulder and froze as his eyes fell upon something-SomeONE behind him who hadn't been there moments before.

"You're not what I thought you were!" This new voice growled some as it's master looked him up and down, studying him.

With a sniff and a nose clearly stuck in the air, the newcomer snorted, a sneer prominent upon their chubby face, "An AQUA!? Ayahaha! What reason does an AQUA have in a cave? Go back to swimming with the fishes outside and leave spelunking to TRUE Teams!"

Matt's mouth slowly opened but no words came forth.

This small ball of fire wasn't scared in the slightest of his size, shape, nor his Team, they MOCKED his Team even!

"Speechless, I know, I have a way with words and my very presence stuns lowly peons to their cores!" This fireball of a person kept going all the while their nose stuck high in the air.

"I am Admin Tabitha, soon to be LEAD Admin Tabitha, of the glorious Team Magma! Now-" Matt's heart stopped as this beings eyes finally opened and just as fiery as their outside, their eyes burned a hot ruby with daggers of chilled ice as they whispered, "Move out of my way!"

"Your stunning, Little Man!" Came the words Matt couldn't contain.

Tabitha's ruby orbs once so hot burned out as if doused by water and they backed away as if they'd been indeed splashed, blinking rapidly.

"Ayha? What did...You just sa..say BRUTE?"

"Your eyes, damn!"

Tabitha felt confused and leveled their anger quickly and turned it into studying once more.

This BEAST could crush them easy-They HATED to admit this but he could! His words… Was he… Slow? No-No, slowness wasn't anything to scoff at! One weakness made the rest of a body ten times stronger!

No this Brute was just… Odd!

"What...Are you?"

"The names Matt, Little Makuhita Man~" Matt said beaming and didn't see the absolute RAGE burning from Tabitha's whole form.

'Makuhita-' He had compared THEM to a MAKUHITA?!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Matt felt overjoyed, completely tickled pink and said, looking at the bubbling ready to erupt form that was now the Admin of Magma, "I called you a Little Makuhita Man~ You cute like one! And super feisty too!"

Tabitha felt their blood vessels explode, their brain fizzle, their last nerve snap, all the while, Matt, for some reason felt that hollowness fade from inside him as he watched the ball of fire before him EXPLODE and turn into a tantrum of curses and stomping, his smile a million kilowatts to big for his face as he watched this unfold before him.

Before the ball of fire could go after HIM however, again, for some odd reason Matt felt sad it had ended, a child appeared and ruined their time together by battling them!

But with that battle came the double battle of Matt's life!

The sparks FLEW, the connection STRONG!

They lost but still-Matt just, Matt just loved it to bits and upon their retreat, said so to Tabitha who once again, returned to that ball of fire he enjoyed watching, the names of, 'Brute,' 'Aqua Scum,' and best of all, 'Childish Brutish Aqua Scum,' flying like the move ember out of a Pok'emons mouth~

"Say, let's meet up again, Hu? Me and you, and our Pok'emon, like I said! No holds barred!" He offered and Tabitha backed up and ran into the cave wall.

"Let's not and say we never met!"

"I already love you to bits, my Little Makuhita Man~ I can't wait to battle you again!" He said and started for the caves exit, feeling Tabitha's cold burning daggering stare upon his bare back as he walked away.

"WHAT PART OF 'NO' DO YOU NOT GET, BRUTE?!"

Only to flush and stamp their foot again as Matt turned back around and smiled, "You felt it too, don't lie, Little Man~ Best battle I've ever had!"

"THAT MEANS NOTHING!"

"Means a whole lot to me~"

"GO BACK TO YOUR FISH, AQUA SCUM!'

"I will, my Little Man, but I'll remember this day and hope to see you again soon~"

"THIS IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A TO-BE LEAD ADMIN OF THE GREAT TEAM MAGMA!"

"Then how's about it's how I talk to Tabitha, my Little Makuhita Man?"

Matt's laughter bellowed like a fog horn, love and happy as Tabitha literally lost it and finally raced for him, screaming, "YOU CONFUSING BRUTE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? IS ALL OF TEAM AQUA THIS BROKEN?"

Only to howl in rage as their hugged warmly by Matt who said, "No, just me when I find out why I was kept here in the first place~"

"YOUR DISGUSTING!!!"

If only Tabitha wasn't so pale and if only Matt's kind hug wasn't as comfortable and nice as he was!

Maybe Tabitha's blush wouldn't have been so noticable nor their guard dropped just a smidge at Matt's simple yet powerful words~

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE ANY RAREPAIRINGS?
> 
> I will gladly do Good Omens Rarepairings and Pokemon ORAS rarepairings
> 
> Tell you what, I'll do my best, see what I can do
> 
> Since these pairings may not be pairings I don't like I'd enjoy something for my displeasure in writing about them
> 
> Fics or art in return (could just be an art trade at that point)
> 
> Nothing amazing on your part, no huge commission like work, never, just a fic or pic of a pairing I want in return ❤️
> 
> Fair trade?
> 
> So, anyone have a request, hit me up ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Here or Tumblr @Charsawdeath)
> 
> Don't have a way to send me art or fics, sorry
> 
> I MIGHT think about it cause that's who I am
> 
> But something in return for my work Actually being asked for and it doesn't have to be commission like work
> 
> That's about it
> 
> Ht me up
> 
> In return, pairings drawn or written of my choice by you ❤️
> 
> -
> 
> My work isn't amazing and I know this, I'm not asking for money nor much
> 
> Art trades to get one another exposed though is nice for little people like me who no one notices so anyone who takes me up, I'm so honored and again I will do my best ❤️


End file.
